Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style)
1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Beebee (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Burning Heart Dragon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Jill's Joy Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Jill's Fear Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Bill's Anger Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as Rainbow Unicorn Quackerjack-1--1-.jpg|Quakcerjack as Jangles the Clown Howard DeVille.png|Howard DeVille as Jangles' Sadness Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Jangles' Anger Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Jordan's Anger Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Teacher's Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Teacher's Disgust Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Teacher's Anger Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as The Pizza Girl Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:1955 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG